The Marshmallow Times
Hiroshi Fukutomi Seung Ii Lee | studio = Studio Comet Seoul Movie | licensor = | network = TV Osaka, TV Tokyo | network_other = Hero TV | first = April 4, 2004 | last = March 27, 2005 | episodes = 52 | episode_list = }} is a manga and a seven cell manga by Lun Lun Yamamoto. They were first published from 2004 to 2006 in the magazines ''Asahi Shōgakusei Shimbun and Asahi Chūgakusei Weekly (Asahi Shimbun group), and subsequently adapted into anime series. The anime series, consisting of a total 52 episodes, was broadcast from April 4, 2004 until March 27, 2005 on the TXN Network in Japan. The series focuses on 7 children and a sheep-like character who hang out together and work as a team. Each character is depicted with a varying hairstyle and flavor of fashion. Plot Sandy, a girl whose pet is a sheep-like creature named Cloud, and 6 other children—Jasmine, Lime, Basil, Clove, Nuts and Cinnamon—become friends and form a journalism team and adventure their world together. Characters Main Characters ; : :A girl with orange braided hair. She is sometimes seen with her talking pet sheep, Cloud. She is a tomboy, and at night when she sleeps or is in her pajamas her hair is straight. Her mother, father and her two twin brothers are seen in several episodes. She can be smart but a little bit. ; : :A pink-haired girl with flowers in her hair and the most popular girl in town. She is very tough and loves to dance. She is very wealthy and is Sandy's best friend. She can also take on any chance what she says. ; : :A green-haired boy. He always hangs out and talks with girls to show love. He can be talented to look at. He can be usually seen with Jasmine in most episodes. He thinks that he can fall in love easily. ; : :A yellow-haired girl who is usually seen with a camera. She wears glasses and may be very brainy, but a good photographer. She loves the color orange and can be very serious. As another best friend of Sandy, she can take pictures with her camera when she sees something. Her attitude is photo life. ; : :A blue-haired boy who always wears headphones. He loves computers and has a stereo in his room. He mostly wears striped clothes. ; : :A black-haired boy who has hair covering his eyes. He usually wears a bandana on his head. He owns a vegetable garden and is a gardener. ; : :A light-blue-haired girl. She loves fortune telling. She also has a fortune telling outfit. She loves wicked things and makes creepy stuff happen in her room. Minor Characters ;Sandy's Family :The people that live with Sandy. Her mother is an adult woman, her father is very short and her two twin brothers, Choco and Mint love to tease her. Also, Cloud is her friend. Production Staff * Story: Lun Lun Yamamoto * Publisher: Asahi Gakusei Shimbun * Director: Hiroshi Fukotomi, Seung Il Lee * Series Configuration: Nakaze Rika * Character Designers:Hiroshi Kanazawa, Ji Woon Ha * Art Director: Rei Nishiyama, Sun Keun Han * Color-coordinated: Ookura Kimiko, Eui Jeong Namgung * Director of Photography: Young Ho Kim * Sound Director:Miwa Iwanami * Music:Miwa Satoshi * Producer: Eiji Kanaoka, Kazuya Watanabe, Kati Hideyuki, Jeong Hun Song * Animation: Studio Comet, Seoul Movie * Producer: TV Osaka, The Marshmallow Times Production Committee Episodes # Cloud came! # First errand! # Fear! Doppelganger! ! # Furawamubumento nuts? # Scoop of basil? # Jasmine Secret # Cinnamon is addicted to fortune-telling? # Symbol of the city, my snail # Hatsukoi lime # Clove is a music producer # Dad, the crisis of restructuring? # Sandy will be cursed! ? # Sunny's Dosha降Ri # Where's Miss marshmallows! # Angelica Devil # Battle of the test # War donuts (Wars)! # GO! GO! Camping! # Love lime PARTII # Midsummer Dream Tour # Secret Rabbit Dog # Cloud, run away from home # Family space mystery # Cinnamon is a witch! ? # Ghost of the College # Take care, communications marshmallows! ? # The Marshmallow Times (Times) Put on a! # Cloud Drawing # Takeshi Mad Mad Mad Race # Marshmallow Halloween Town! # She's Sandy! ? # Pansy came # Basil Crush # Oru's house-cloud # Pansy and year! # Case out of the department store! # Christmas in Wonderland # Back to the proposal # Advent dark cloud! # Angelica first love? # Principal is full! ? # Longest day of the lime # Town Holiday Marshmallows # Cloud and snow fairy # Battalion Nearby billionaire # Come to the forest # Weird! Sandy! ! # My Jasmine # Basil modestly # Battle of the sympathy! # Night cloud # 鳴Rasou the bell of happiness Songs Opening Theme: # "Spicy Days - スパイシーデイズ -, Spicy Days - (supaishideizu)" by Nanami Mai (episodes 1 - 40) # "Spicy Days - スパイシーデイズ -, Spicy Days - (supaishideizu)" by NAO with Sandy & Cloud (episodes 41 -52) Ending Theme: # "歩いてこう, Walking, Like This" by Grace Trivia In creating the anime version, Korean Company (KOKO Enterprise, Seoul Movie) and has co-produced with SBS under the name of work in South Korea called "라즈베리 타임즈 (The Raspberry times)". External links * [http://www.tv-osaka.co.jp/marshmallow/ The Marshmallow Times Official Site] at TV Osaka * [http://www.allcinema.net/prog/show_c.php?num_c=320006 The Marshmallow Times information] at AllCinema.net Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:School anime and manga ko:라즈베리 타임즈 ja:マシュマロ通信